A Not So Usual New Year's Eve
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: Paula and James have an unusual New Year's Eve...


**A/N This was written for ****Paumichyy****, because she always reviews my stories and SuperSillyStories 's stories as well and I entered her into the 'contest' which only one other person did as well, and she jumped in whole heartedly, KtotheH. I will be writing her New Year's story after I get some info from her. And Paula, I don't know you that well, but I did my best and I hope you like this!**

I open my eyes to darkness and look at the neon clock informing me that it's 11:50 p.m. I stretch my arms out above my head and sit up in the seat, adjusting the seatbelt so it's on properly then turn my head towards my boyfriend James Diamond. "Are we almost there?", I ask hopefully.

"No", he responds, keeping his eyes glued to the road in front of us.

"Sorry...again", I whisper and bite my lip, unsure of what his mood is. It's New Year's Eve; we spent Christmas with his family, then stayed a few days with my family, and tonight we were supposed to be going to his best friend Kendall's house for a New Year's Eve bash, but we kinda got off to a late start.

_First, I didn't wanna leave just yet because I was watching 21 Jump Street, one of my all time favorite movies, with my younger sister who is one of my closest friends. James didn't bug me or breathe down my neck about it, but I can tell he was agitated, he's been antsy and on edge all day._

_ So of course, we got off to a late start, and then we got a flat tire, which was my fault as well because when we stopped to get gas earlier, James told me to check the tire pressure with that machine thingie since he had run over a nail previously; and well, to sum it up, I didn't know how that air pressure machine thingie worked, so I kinda made up my own way to check. I've seen lots of people kick their tires before, so I stubbed the tip of my heel against the tire and it seemed full of air to me, so I told James it was fine. Apparently it wasn't because about fifty miles after that, we pulled over and James got out of the car without saying anything. He got out and came around to the front tire on the passenger car and inspected it. I heard cursing and him muttering under his breath before I put the window down and he narrowed those hazel orbs at me. "I thought you said the pressure was good, Paula", he said angrily and stood up._

_ "I thought it was", I respond as guilt seeped into my bones. I went on to explain what I did, well actually didn't do, and James just yelled at me that I should have told him when we were at the gas station. To be honest, that was the first time he ever talked to me like that and he scared me. He proceeded to change the tire and about twenty minutes later we got back out on the road and James was muttering about now his clothes were dirty and he looked like a grease monkey._

_ "You always look good, babe", I tell him truthfully and shoot him a smile hoping to calm his nerves. "Besides, you can change when we get there", I explained to him matter of factly._

_ He rolled his eyes and shook his head at me, but didn't yell that time. I was cringing, waiting for it and blew out a long sigh when it didn't happen, but it made me tense and we rode in silence for some time before I fell asleep. _

"No, babe. I'm the one who's sorry", James says as he runs his fingers through his hair, and takes the next exit off of the interstate.

"What?", I ask confused.

James glances at me and places his hand on my knee, giving it a squeeze. "I was an ass to yell at you like that. I'm sorry, accidents do happen and I shouldn't have gotten so mad about it."

My heart starts to melt, and tears literally fill my eyes. Yeah, that past hour or so before I fell asleep of silence and James not talking to me really got to me. "But I didn't have to stay and watch the movie. I've already seen it eight times", I cover his hand with mine.

"It's okay. I understand, you haven't seen your family in a while. I guess I was really impatient to get to Kendall's tonight." James shrugs and parks the car in an empty Target parking lot. "His house will still be there tomorrow", he turns towards me. This is true, but I still feel bad. I mean James hasn't seen Kendall in almost a year and I know how much he's looking forward to hanging out with him for a few days.

"What's wrong?", I ask.

"Nothing", James smiles and leans over to tuck my hair behind my ears.

"Then why are we here?", I question, motioning my hands around the dark parking lot.

"Because it's almost midnight and I wanna kiss my girlfriend when we ring in the New Year."

I can't help but to go, "Awww", and cup his cheek in my hand as I take notice of what time it is- 11:59. James turns the radio up, he's listening to a popular station, and there's a countdown going on until the New Year starts.

We smile at eachother and join in when the count down gets low. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2,", we count together. On one we both lean in and press our lips against eachother's. I rest my arms on his shoulders, and James's hand slides to the back of my head holding me in place as his lips brush over mine and he licks along my bottom lip. I part my lips and let him in, where he dives in, his tongue tangling with mine. We get lost in our passion for eachother until the need for oxygen becomes too much.

"Happy New Year", we say to eachother when our mouths separate. I bite my lip and grin, happy to have my cheerful boyfriend back. "I love you, baby", I tell him after studying his handsome face.

"I love you, too. Now if we get back out on the road, we should arrive at Kendall's in about an hour, or maybe sooner", James wiggles his eyebrows.

...

Fifty two minutes later, we are standing at Mr. Knight's door, which flings open and he beams at both of us before kissing my cheek and inviting us in. The party is still in full swing, and I know I look amazing in my black dress even if it is wrinkled from the car ride, and James looks just as handsome in his dark skinny jeans with a white dress shirt, with a few grease smudges. "I'm gonna go get us some drinks", James runs off and I find Kylie, Kendall's girlfriend. We hug eachother and start talking, until the guys come back a few minutes later.

There are two glasses of champagne in my bofyriend's hands, and I notice he's a bit shaky as he extends one out to me. I take the flute from him and ask him concerned, "Are you okay, James?"

"Yeah", he seems off but just shrugs. "I think it's from too much sugar. You know soda and candy on the drive."

"Yeah, okay", I agree and take a sip of the bubbly beverage "Mmm", I comment.

James is giving me a goofy smile with a dreamy expression on his face. Feeling embarrassed, I look down to check and make sure all my goodies are tucked inside the dress, then my eyes meet with something dangling from the glass. I catch it with my other hand and look over the item. It's a gold marquis cut diamond ring. I squeal and fling my hand over my mouth; then focus my attention back to James, who kneels down onto one knee.

In shock and nervousness, I sink down to the floor with him and throw my arms around him, gazing into his eyes. "Yes", I blurt without him even having to ask anything.

James chuckles and I hear a series of laughs coming from around us, but I don't care. "Paula", he's smiling so big as he takes my face in his hands. "I love you and we've had a great two years together. Let's turn this into forever and-"

I smash lips into his, cutting him off, and letting a few joyful tears escape the corners of my eyes. "I already said yes, James. I will marry you", I babble excitedly.

James puts his hands out and helps me up, so we're both standing. "I know this wasn't the most romantic proposal, and not the New Year's celebration we wanted, but I was nervous, and you kinda cut me off", the edges of his lips turn up smugly as he tenderly wipes the wet marks from my cheeks.

Realizing what he said, and knowing it's the truth, I feel a slight blush make it's way up my cheeks. "I'm sorry", I wrap my arms around his neck. "But it was sweet and perfect and it doesn't matter. We have tonight and every other New Year Eve's for the rest of our life."

"Yeah", James steps closer to me and circles my waist with his arms, and pulls me so that the front of our bodies are touching. "But next year and every year after that, you'll be my wife, and I'll be the luckiest man alive." My almost sigh is cut off by his soft lips meeting mine yet again, and he lifts me off the ground, causing a chorus of "Congratulations!" to erupt from around us.


End file.
